Planet Mercury
by xXLeafclawXx
Summary: Rogue's sister participates in the Grand Magic Games, hoping to find someone good enough to challenge her. But when Jiemma banishs Yukino from the guild, and Minerva starts to hurt other competitors, Rogue's sister decides to take matters into her own hands. For now, rating may stay at K, but may go up in furture.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A hooded figure dashed through the streets of Fiore. The wind wildly whipped up the figure's cloak. The figure suddenly stopped in front of a massive building.

This building was the guild hall of Sabertooth.

The figure walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a person. He had black hair and red eyes. There was also a green Exceed in a pink frog suit standing next to him.

"Yes?" asked the man. "What do you want?"

The hooded figure spoke.

"I want to join Sabertooth."

The raven-haired man looked shocked. "What?"

"I said, I want to join Sabertooth." The figure was beginning to get impatient.

"You'll have to talk to our master about that." And with that, he guided her to the guild chamber. Already a small group of people were starting to form. They stared at the figure suspiciously.

The guild master was sitting on a fancy, purple, velvet chair.

"Are you the master of this guild?" asked the figure.

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Jiemma. You say you want to join?"

The figure nodded his or her head.

"Let me ask you, do you know or have seen a Mage who goes by the name, Mercury Cheney?" asked Jiemma, harshly.

The figure nodded ever so slightly. "Yes."

"Do you know where she resides now?" asked Jiemma.

"Yes. I do."

"Where?"

"Right here, in your guild," replied the figure.

It took a few moments for Jiemma to let this new information sink in.

"So, you're saying that you're-"

The figure whipped of her cloak.

"Mercury Cheney."

There was collective amount of gasps around the guild hall. Even the master looked shocked. But he quickly regained his composure.

"Fine, you may join. But on one condition:"

"And what might that be?"

"I accept no weak members in this guild. All weak members will be kicked out. Understand?"

Mercury nodded her head.

"Good. You will be sharing a room with Yukino. She will show you the way to your room."

Yukino stepped forward. She was a slim girl with a tight dress up to her upper thigh. There was a feathered cloak draped around her and a blue rose rested in her hair. Mercury followed her through the hall way. She could still feel Jiemma and the rest of the members' stares behind her back.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" asked Yukino, trying to start-up a conversation. Mercury liked this girl right away.

"Well, I use Music Magic. It doesn't seem that a lot of people use that kind of magic these days. Actually, I haven't seen anybody at all use this kind of magic," replied Mercury.

"That's because it's a lost magic," said Yukino in a quiet voice.

"Is that why everyone wants me to join their guild?"

Yukino nodded her head.

Mercury said, "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Oh no, I don't use magic. I'm one of those Celestial Wizards."

"Cool! I've always wondered what it feels like to be a Celestial Wizard," said Mercury.

Yukino stopped in front of a wooden door. "Well, here we are!" She opened the door to reveal a light blue room with two beds next to each wall.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mercury in awe. She quickly unpacked her stuff. Yukino saw that she had a lot of music supplies.

"Is that all for music?"

"Yep! And I'm pretty good at it too!"

After Mercury finished unpacking, Yukino said, "We better hurry. Master Jiemma wants us in the guild hall for a meeting."

The girls hurried to the hall. The guild was already assembled there. Yukino and Mercury decided to stand near the edge. Jiemma started talking.

"As you all know, the start of The Grand Magic Games begins in five days. That gives us time to prepare. I've already picked out the five people who will compete in the tournament."

Everyone waited, tensed. Who was going to be in the tournament this year?

"Here are the five members: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Yukino Aguria, and Mercury Cheney. Minerva will be the reserve."

"Who's Minerva?" asked Mercury to Yukino.

"She's the master's daughter," replied Yukino. Mercury nodded.

Everyone said their approval and left to do their own business. When everyone was gone, Minerva said to her father, "Why did you her come here? She looks so weak!"

Jiemma shot her a rough look, "Because she is the key for Sabertooth's victory to be ensured."

Mercury looked shocked as she over heard the conversation. then, she felt a shadow tap her on the shoulder. she turned around to find Rogue standing behind her. she smiled at him.

"Hey Rogue!"

Rogue smiled back. "Hey!"

"So, I'm participating in the Games even though I'm new here?" asked Mercury.

Rogue nodded. "I guess that's what he means."

"But why?"

Rogue stopped walking. His voice lowered into a whisper so quiet that Mercury could barely hear him.

"Because rumors been going around that you are one of Fiore's top mages and your magic is incredible, unlike any other the Magic Council has seen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokay, moi is back! Finally got this updated. If u have a suggestion, plz leave it in your review or pm me anytime. I'll try to get back to as soon as moi can.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Mercury raced down the stairs. Once she arrived at the bottom, she saw Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Yukino huddled together as if they were talking about something serious.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" asked Mercury.

"We're trying to decide who is going to go first tomorrow," answered Yukino.

"Actually, I think Rufus should go first because he has memory magic and he also possess the ability of molding magic," said Mercury.

"Thank you. Someone finally compliments my magic," Rufus said sarcastically. Mercury whacked him across the face.

"That wasn't a compliment, dumbass!" spat Mercury.

Sting looked at Rogue. "Man, you two may look the same, but you act nothing alike. Your personalities are total opposites."

"I know right."

Mercury continued, "Anyways, as I was saying, we could use Rufus to test their abilities and he can memorize them."

Yukino nodded her head in agreement. "I personally agree with Mercury."

"Hey! What am I to you? Some kind of tool?" yelled Rufus from the background.

"Yeah."

"Argh!"

"Shut up, will ya?"

"Fine," muttered Rufus.

Mercury faced the rest of them. "Now, why don't we go do something? Cause I'm bored."

They followed her outside.

"So, what should we do first? I mean, it's obvious that the master doesn't care what we do, as long as we achieve victory," said Mercury. "Well, since I'm new here, and we have nothing to do, I guess I can start be showing you my magic."

Sting, looking bored, waved his hand. "Fine."

Rufus tipped his hat. "This should be fun." And Mercury slapped him again, hard.

"And don't you try to even hit on me. Or it'll be your doom. You can ask Rogue."

Rufus took one glance at Rogue who nodded his head.

"But if I'm going to show you, then I need an opponent. Hey Sting, since you're so bored, why don't you come and be my opponent. I have something to show everybody."

"Fine, but don't complain if you lose."

"Whatever."

The wizard and Dragon Slayer faced each other. Sting opened his mouth. "I'm going to end this fast."

"White Dragon Roar!" A laser shot out of his mouth. Mercury dodged it with ease. This time, she opened her mouth. Sting's eyes widened. "No, she can't be!"

"Roar of the Music Dragon!"

A gray beam, mixed with different symbols of sorts, shot its way towards Sting and successfully hit its target. Sting fell down in defeat with just one hit.

"Grrr..."

Mercury smirked, "See, I'm not the one who's going to complain."

Sting just kneeled there, in shock. So we're the others, including Rogue. Rufus regained his composure first and said,

"Well, well, well. It seems Sabertooth has recruited another Dragon Slayer."

"No."

Rufus looked at her. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, I'm not going to show them my power just yet. I'll wait till just the very right moment. And then, all of Fiore will see my power!"


End file.
